


Here, by the Grace of Kaiba’s Ego

by Sapphire_Princess



Series: Beyond Reason and certainty verse [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Atem/Kaiba are main paring, Atem/kaiba, F/M, Fix-It, Joey/mai, M/M, Mentions of canonical terrible parenting by Joey’s dad, Others are background - Freeform, Polarshipping - Freeform, Prideshipping, Yami Yuugi | Atem Has His Own Body
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Princess/pseuds/Sapphire_Princess
Summary: Atem wakes up to life in his own body. A life with Kaiba and his friends that he’d never thought possible.(Set Immediately after the events of ‘Beyond Reason and Certainty’ and continues on from there)
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kujaku Mai | Mai Valentine, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi | Atem
Series: Beyond Reason and certainty verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609690
Comments: 16
Kudos: 58





	1. Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is the continuation of ‘Beyond Reason and certainty’. It’s been written for months but finding time to edit and post it has been a bit tricky.

Atem wakes up. 

He wakes up and he’s still on the plane, Kaiba is asleep next to him and the sky outside the window is bright and blue. 

The very sight of it brings tears to his eyes. 

He is alive. 

Even going to the bathroom makes him smile, and he brushes his teeth just to experience it again. 

And when he looks in the mirror it’s his true reflection he sees; rather than a paler version with no piercings. They transferred over too and he’s planning on buying some earrings as soon as he can. 

The loss of the puzzle around is neck is a freedom all of its own and instead all he wears is the cartouche inscribed with his name. And that in and of its self brings him joy. He hopes Kaiba still has one made for himself because he finds the thought of it heartwarming. 

When he comes back into the main part of the bedroom he sits and watches Kaiba sleep. Atem is wide awake now and doesn’t want to disturb his lover. 

And that’s what they are to each other now, lovers. It might be because he’s so old fashioned but he prefers that term and it works well in the Japanese language. 

That being said he’s a relative stranger to romantic love. He’d been aware of the court of men and women who would offer their bodies willingly to high ranking members of the palace but he’d never been tempted. Cheap pleasures without emotions behind them didn’t heat his blood or stir his groin. 

Kaiba, though, Kaiba does both; Atem has felt his feelings for him mounting over the last year.

And only a day or so before he was trying to love him as much as one night together would allow. 

It couldn’t ever have been enough but they thought it was all they had. Until Kaiba defied the gods for him and pleaded for Atem to have a life. 

An alarm goes off on Kaiba’s bed side table and he rolls over to turn it off. When he turns back around he smiles and reaches for Atem - who goes willingly. 

“We still have a few hours before we land,” he says as he presses a firm kiss to Atem’s forehead. “And there’s food if you’re hungry?”

They’ve barely eaten - baring Joey and Tristan - aside from the meal the staff had provided for them after he’d been discharged from medical. 

“Sounds good.” But really, he thinks, food can wait a while; this is more necessary. 

***

Everyone reconvenes for food in the plane’s dining room. Which Kaiba explains can also be converted into a dueling arena. 

“I would expect nothing less,” Atem comments, squeezing his fingers. 

“When mad men attack you in the middle of a flight it’s worth it.”

Atem turns serious. “Yes. I heard about that.” 

“Good thing I was on hand to save the day!” Mokuba pipes up, lightening the mood once more. 

Atem is actually starving-hungry but paces himself when he notices Kaiba and Yugi doing the same. 

Teá gives him a big smile when he looks her way and he bows his head to her, touching the cartouche she’d been smart enough to think of. 

He wonders briefly how this would have looked without him and knows, with a heavy heart, that though Kaiba would have flown them all home, nothing else would be the same. 

The man at his side looks happy and doesn’t even comment on Joey’s food-shovelling or Duke and Tristan arguing over something or another. Instead he eats quietly and looks relieved. 

*** 

They land and are rushed through a private passport control. No one even blinks at Atem’s passport, for which he’s immeasurably grateful, and they’re ushered into two limousines to take them the rest of the way. 

Kaiba, who looks like he can’t take anymore of the ‘geek squad’ lets them pile into the first car and takes Atem’s hand to lead him to the second. 

Mokuba and Yugi join them and Kaiba lets them without protest. 

“Grandpa asked them to drop him off home on the way so he can talk to my mother and let her know the - ah - situation.” He scratches the back of his head nervously. 

“Will she be alright?” Atem asks.

“Yeah, I think so. Technically my grandad was there before he met my grandma as well so he might talk about that instead.” Yugi shrugs. “He’ll work it out.”

“Your mother doesn’t know?” Kaiba asks, surprising the rest of them. No one points how how resistant he has been about the situation. 

“No. She... thinks I have an imaginary friend or that I’m involved with something dangerous. So we’ve often had to be creative with the truth.”

Atem puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Perhaps this will make things easier now? Once she’s used to it?”

Yugi brightens. “I really hope so.”

***

The Kaiba mansion rolls into view about an hour or so later. 

Yugi and Mokuba are talking further down the limo but Atem has fallen asleep on Kaiba’s shoulder. 

His new-remade body is still exhausted easily but Kaiba is moved by how much trust the Pharaoh has in him to keep him safe while he sleeps. 

He’s tempted to carry him into the house and let him keep sleeping but knows Atem would rather be awake to greet Mai and be introduced to his new home. 

So he shakes his shoulder and presses kisses against his forehead. 

“We’re here,” he says and watches as the pharaoh wakes up and takes in his surroundings. He goes from surprised to almost teary with happiness and Kaiba feels his heart go out to him all over again; he ignores the fury that Atem wasn’t offered the chance to live in the first place because the gods have already appeased him. 

“You, my love, are a wonderful sight to wake up to,” Atem says, his voice a warm rumble. 

The words catch Kaiba off guard and he stutters to respond. 

Atem smiles and kisses him anyway. “I thought it on the plane this morning as well.”

Kaiba swallows. “Thank you,” he manages. There are things he wants to add, confessions of his own he wants to make but would rather leave it for when they’re alone and don’t have an audience. 

***

Mai walks down the pathway to meet them looking happier than the last time he’d seen her - which wasn’t so long ago but she’d been concerned about what would happen with he and Yugi in Egypt. She’d also offered to give Kaiba a nudge if he didn’t follow Them but she was right to think he wouldn’t need it. 

Atem gives her a hug and reassures her that he’s fine, tired but fine. 

“I don’t need to tell you to look after him, do I,” she says to Kaiba. “So maybe I should ask you not to work so hard instead.” She winks and laughs kindly at Kaiba’s shock but he does shake her hand and welcomes her to his estate. 

She excuses herself and goes straight for Joey, who she wraps in her arms and kisses warmly. Kaiba’s eyebrows raise far above his hairline when Mai tells Joey their flat has been quiet without him. 

“They actually live together now,” Atem explains quietly. “Joey finally moved out of his fathers house. He should have left years ago but there wasn’t anywhere for him to run to and he thought he might be able to change his father.”

“Why do I get the feeling this is something I should have paid attention to earlier?”

Atem shrugs. “Probably because you should have. He might be a little rough around the edges but he’s lived with an abusive alcoholic father for most of his life. His mother escaped with his sister but left him behind.” He nudges Kaiba’s arm. “He wouldn’t want your sympathy or an apology but I’d rather you knew what he’s been through.”

“You’re not going to let me get away with being a constant asshole, are you?”

“Not a constant one, no. Not with my friends. But you’re very attractive when you tear someone down who deserves it so I’m not completely against it.” He smirks up at him. “There have been a few times when I’ve wanted nothing more than to walk over to you and kiss you senseless.”

Kaiba’s face is bright red. “I wish we didn’t have to entertain people right now. I can think of far better things we should be doing to each other instead.”

“Hmmm, as can I. How soundproof is your bedroom?”

“I’ve never tested it.”

“Well then, that’s our evening sorted.”

Kaiba looks at him and they both burst out laughing, confusing their friends who look on in shocked silence. 

Mokuba distracts them all by leading them inside, Atem and Kaiba stay back. Probably to disguise that Atem has one hand gripping Kaiba’s ass underneath his coat. 

***

Atem wasn’t expecting such a classic house design to be so modern inside. But Kaiba has themed everything in the cool, sleek sliver, white and blue he’s known for. 

It should be stark and inelegant but there are flowers, trophies and pictures of him and Mokuba on birthdays and holidays within the more private parts of the house. 

“Will you want your own room?” Kaiba asks, looking straight ahead of them. 

Everyone else has been given guest rooms further down the corridor, though of course Yugi’s is closest to wherever Kaiba is leading him. 

“What for?” he asks, deciding this time Kaiba should voice whatever’s worrying him. “I’m assuming your bed is big enough and I already know you don’t snore. Unless I do and this is your way of telling me.”

“That’s not what I mean,” Kaiba grits out through clenched teeth. 

“Then tell me,” Atem says, mimicking Kaiba by looking ahead of them. 

“Some people might think living together straight away and sharing a bedroom is... odd.”

“Ah. We are not some people. But not sharing a bedroom seems pointless, doesn’t it? Unless you need your space?”

Kaiba shakes his head and takes hold of Atem’s hand, pushing open a door on their right and bringing him into what must be the master bedroom. 

He shuts the door behind them with a little more force than necessary but Atem is starting to see how hard this is for Kaiba. 

“What I need to know is that what _I want_ is what _you want_.”

The Pharaoh nods. “As do I. But you need to let me know what that is.”

“I know,” he growls, then covers his face with his free hand. “I...”

“It’s alright, Seto,” Atem soothes, his thumb rubbing the other man’s knuckles. “I have no prior experience to draw on so I’m not sure how to proceed either.”

“I want you in my life and by my side but not subservient. I need you to challenge me, to push me when I need it, the way you always have.”

Atem’s lips curl up in a one sided smirk. “I was planning on taking my advisor and development role seriously. I’m not going to pay lip-service to anyone, not even you. I was the King of Egypt once and I’ll always be a Pharaoh.”

Kaiba sighs in relief and drops down onto a plush love seat just inside the door; Atem’s hand still in his. 

“I will want my own office, though. Here and at Kaiba Corp,” Atem adds, meeting Kaiba’s eyes when he looks up at him to let him know he does mean it. 

“That’s fine. There’s an office next to mine free or several you can choose from. I used to use it to sleep in when there was too much work to go home but when Mokuba found out I had to stop.”

Atem laughs and settles on his knees in front of him, crossing his arms over Kaiba’s legs to rest his head on. 

“And in the house? There’s a few here too but they’re empty; they haven’t been refurbished yet so you can design them however you want.”

“Thank you.”

“Just limit the number of dark magicians and kuribos, okay?”

“I’ll use your number of Blue-Eyes as a guide.”

Kaiba scowls but there isn’t any heat in it. 

Atem smiles his most charming smile and delights as Kaiba laughs and shakes his head. 

“How much time do we have?” The pharaoh asks. 

“Why?”

Atem rolls his eyes and climbs up onto Kaiba’s lap, taking Kaiba’s hand and placing it on his crotch. His fingers cup Atem through his trousers and he arches forwards. 

“This is why”

Kaiba smirks and guides Atem’s hand just under his coat - he’s in much the same state. “I sat down before it got too obvious. Your whole Pharaoh speech hit a nerve.”

“I’m sure I could recreate my outfit.”

Kaiba groans and bucks his hips up against Atem’s hand. 

“I’m not going to stop you.” But he does silence any further replies or retorts with a fierce kiss. 

*** 

Kaiba has Atem on his back, kissing him without fear that this will be the last time; instead it’s filled with promises he knows he can now work towards and keep. 

“Atem?” he asks, once he’s finished sucking a bruise onto the pharaoh’s collar bone. 

“Yes?” Comes the breathless reply. 

“Could we switch places?”

“So I can fuck you or because you’d rather me ride you?”

Kaiba closes his eyes tightly and ignores the fact that he probably learnt that from his research. 

“I want you to fuck me,” he says, knowing his face can’t get any redder. 

Atem’s hips stutter upwards and he grabs at the base of his own cock. 

“I’d love to.”

Kaiba rolls them over and is taken aback by the look of sheer want on Atem’s face. 

He reaches for the lubricant that’s already on the bed and prepares Kaiba with surer hands than one night together should really allow; but they’d given it everything they thought they had at the time so second nature was acquired faster. 

Atem chances a look up at Kaiba as he coats his own cock. 

“I don’t think I can last long this time either,” he admits. 

Kaiba chuckles. “And you think I can?”

Atem tips his head to the side to acquiesce on that point, cleaning his hands quickly and lining himself up, pushing inside enough so that he can crawl back to Kaiba and not dislodge himself. 

“You feel so good, Seto,” the pharaoh whispers. “Whether I’m inside you or you’re inside me.”

“Good to know you don’t just love me for my personality,” Kaiba deadpans, though his flushed demeanour means it doesn’t come off quite as sarcastic as he expected. 

Atem laughs, pressing his forehead to his chest as his cock pushes in to the hilt.

“Do you mind if I stay like this, just for a moment?” Atem asks, Kaiba obliges by wrapping him in his arms and locking his ankles behind his back. 

He doesn’t need to ask why because he already has a pretty good guess. And yeah, okay, he really wants to come but he supposes this is where love and compassion change things between people; he just wants Atem to be okay and enjoy this with him. 

When he starts to move again Kaiba loosens his hold so he can hold himself up. 

Atem sets a pace that has them both on edge but isn’t enough to take them over it. 

He pours praise into Kaiba’s ear, kisses it into his skin and treats every groan and harsh breath as a victory. Atem is majestic like this, determined and eager to please his lover. 

Kaiba clenches his legs around him in warning but Atem only smirks at him and kisses his jaw. 

“Together then?” He stops holding himself back from the edge and thrusts hard enough to have them both coming within seconds. 

Kaiba knows he’s loud - he can hear himself over Atem’s deep groan - but he doesn’t care. Only the man in his arms matters right now and what they have together. 

***

They shower without incident but with far more laughter and easy kisses than Atem had expected. 

Kaiba wraps himself and Atem in towels and rolls his eyes at the pharaoh’s impossible hair that barely changes when wet. 

“It’s always done this,” Atem explains. “I don’t know why.” 

“So we can solve the mystery of your memory and name but not your hair.” He shrugs. “I can live with that.”

“Hmm. As can I.”

They walk back into their bedroom where Atem looks at the mess of his traveling clothes. 

“Ah, Kaiba, what am I supposed to wear?”

“I’ll have the things I ordered for you brought up. We can go shopping whenever you’re well enough but hopefully these will do for now.”

Atem isn’t quite sure what to say about his continued thoughtfulness. 

“I had Yugi help me pick them out when you were busy with blood tests.” 

There’s a knock at the door and Kaiba opens it, Mokuba is stood on the other side with a massive bag in his hands and an even larger smile on his face. 

“I was downstairs when you messaged Roland so I brought them up.”

“Thank you, Mokuba,” Atem says. 

“Hey, no problem. Figured you’d need these soon anyway.”

“Tell the others we’ll be down shortly,” Kaiba says, squeezing his brother’s shoulder as he sees him out. 

Atem likes seeing Kaiba so free and able to love like this but he understands why the world can’t. 

“Here,” now Kaiba looks a little shy. “It’s nothing out of the ordinary and I’m confident they’ll fit you.”

“Thank you.” He pushes himself onto tiptoes and kisses his cheek. 

“Your, ah, keys and keycard for work are already in there. I’ll give you the other passwords later.”

By ‘already in there’ Kaiba means in a rather beautiful carved light wooden box inscribed with the three Egyptian gods and his name along the top. 

He can already tell it’s a new card box just for him because he can no longer share the one belonging to Yugi. 

“It’s beautiful,” he tells Kaiba as he opens the lid to find keys attached to a Dark Magician keyring and a KC keycard. 

“So you like it?”

Atem steps forwards and cups his face, reaching up and kissing him. 

“It’s perfect, yes.” 

Kaiba bends down to make it easier and slides his arms around the pharaoh’s waist. Atem lets him draw him in and places the box and bag on the bed next to them.

“We should probably get dressed and you need to eat,” Kaiba says into his hair. 

“Hmm, so do you.” 

“Maybe,” he concedes and stands back, heading to his own wardrobe. 

Atem smiles at the marks all over his chest and neck, knowing they’ll be hidden by the light blue shirt he’s chosen, but they’ll both know what’s underneath. 

***

Dressed in new clothes they head down into, well, not the chaos he was expecting. 

Yugi is asleep on one of the sofas, Joey and Mai are talking with Teá, and Mokuba is laughing with Duke and Tristan. 

Atem gives Kaiba’s hand a squeeze ‘are you coming?’ He knows he could sit with them but between Wheeler being Wheeler and Yugi being asleep he shakes his head minutely. 

“I’ll be in the kitchen. Bring everyone in half an hour.”

“Alright,” Atem agrees and lets him go with a smile. 

***

“So, you and Kaiba?” Joey asks, seeming far more amused than disbelieving. 

“Yes. Me and Kaiba,” Atem answers him. Knowing the soft collar of his shirt means none of the marks he has are showing.

“Um. So. How long have you been.... you know?” He’s clearly regretting starting this line of conversation. 

Mai laughs at how uncomfortable Joey sounds and offers Atem a familiar smile. 

“That depends on what you mean, Joey,” Atem tells him. Only the fact that he wants to spare Kaiba any embarrassment keeps him from saying anything more. 

“Well, okay, so how long have ya loved him?”

“For a while. Probably a lot longer than I realised. But certainly more than a few months, probably closer to a year.”  
Joey’s eyes widen. “Really?” 

“Yes.”

“But he’s so... Kaiba.” He looks both bemused and slightly horrified. 

Atem chuckles. “Yes. That’s part of his charm.”

“And he did save ya and all, so I guess I can give him that.”

“Yes, he did.” Warmth spreads through his chest again at the thought. 

“I’m glad you’re safe, Pharaoh,” Mai says. “And I understand not being able to tell the others you didn’t want to leave.”

He smiles warmly at her. “Yes, of everyone I think you understand that the most. I didn’t know how to ask for myself. But Kaiba... he wouldn’t stand for it.”

“Well he’s earned some respect from me,” Joey tells them, leaning into Mai. “Not dat I’m gonna tell him directly or nothin.”

Atem barely suppresses his laughter with a smile. 

“And as long as you really love him, which I can tell you do,” Joey says. “I never would da guessed but den I don’t think any of us did.”

‘Besides Mokuba,’ Atem thinks, ‘and possibly Mai’, but keeps it to himself.

***


	2. Chess and Sleep

Kaiba’s nerves feel frayed by the time they’ve excused themselves and gone to bed - Yugi being the first followed by Mokuba. 

He is not very good at playing nice for long periods of time with these people; he’s so used to snapping back and throwing insults around instead. Keeping his silence or carefully engaging in conversations for that long is... well... he doesn’t think he can do it again tomorrow evening. 

Atem had held his hand underneath the table and let Kaiba squeeze it until it must have hurt but didn’t retract it. Now he’s watching him carefully - Kaiba knows what it feels like to be the subject of his gaze - but hasn’t yet said anything. 

By the time they’re both in more comfortable sleep-wear the pharaoh is sat on one side of the chess table Kaiba always has set up. 

“Would you like to play?” Atem asks, his finger lightly resting on the black queen. His eyes are serious but concerned. “If not we can head to your games room; Mokuba tells me you’ve gathered quite the collection.” There’s a flicker of challenge in his eyes. 

Kaiba hasn’t ever been one to resist that. 

He takes a seat and grins. “You’re on.”

*

It takes over two hours but Kaiba wins, finally managing to force Atem into checkmate. It wasn’t easy and it was close more than once but this is the only game Kaiba knows as well as duel monsters. 

Atem chuckles warmly and offers him his hand. “Well played,” he says. “But I should expect nothing less from the world’s number one Chess Master.”

“Of course you know about that.” He doesn’t mean to sound as flippant as he does. He feels the calm that had settled over him once he got into the match dissipate. 

Atem frowns. “There are many in this world who would consider Chess far superior to Duel Monsters.”

“Do you?” he asks, softening his tone. 

Atem shrugs. “They’re both games of strategy and for so few pieces the level of skill involved in chess is vast. Perhaps I’d say they’re even, depending on the players.” 

“I still want to beat you in a duel,” Kaiba says, comforted by Atem’s words. 

“Ah, but I am no longer the King of Games.”

Kaiba shakes his head. “It doesn’t matter.”

Atem smiles. “I understand that now. I would like to go with you, to the annual world chess championships; I’d like to see it in person rather than online.”

This catches Kaiba off guard. “You watch my matches?”

“Whenever I can, yes.”

“That’s... that’s a lot more attractive than I realised,” he tells him with a smile. 

Atem’s answering smile is cut off with a yawn. 

“Come on, it’s getting late.”

They reset the board and Atem heads into the bathroom first, leaving Kaiba somewhat baffled but moved by the pharaoh’s interest and respect for him. 

***

Atem feels so rough when he wakes up the next morning that he rolls over into Kaiba’s arms and protests about moving. 

“The doctors said this might happen,” Seto soothes. Pressing the panel on his bedside to lower the curtains again. “You’re probably jet-lagged and your body is adjusting to everything. I’ll have breakfast brought up and a message sent to Yugi.”

Atem mumbles his agreement but stays right where he is. 

He must have fallen back asleep because he’s woken by Kaiba and he can smell breakfast. 

Despite his headache, he’s hungry. 

“You should probably just take one,” Kaiba explains as he passes him a cold glass of water and a paracetamol.

Atem agrees glumly but sighs happily when Kaiba then places a cool strip across his forehead. 

“Oh, that’s good.” He accepts the porridge he’s been given, cooling each mouthful before he eats it. 

Kaiba rolls his eyes fondly but keeps an arm around his waist - eating breakfast one-handed. 

“You should stay in bed today,” Kaiba says quietly. 

Atem wants to protest, to be up and about with this life he’s been given.... but he feels dreadful. 

“Alright,” he agrees softly, not missing Kaiba stiffen with surprise. “You have a television around here somewhere, I presume?”

“There is, yes.” He opens the drawer of his bedside table and brings out a remote. 

A section of the wall in front of them opens to show a large state-of-the-art television set. 

Atem makes a noise of approval and settles down with the morning TV show Kaiba has chosen. 

_This_ , he thinks, though his headache is still doing it’s best to be made known, _is perfect_. 

Kaiba chuckles warmly against his head. 

“You’re far too easy to please sometimes, Pharaoh.”

“It depends on the company.”

“Does that mean I won’t have to pursue you with expensive dinners and grand gestures?”

Atem leans further into him, putting his mostly finished breakfast away. 

“You’ve already done the latter, but I won’t deny you the pleasure of taking me out to whatever places you’re imagining. Though you needn’t pursue me; you have me, Seto. Completely.”

“I’m not going to neglect you,” he replies. “And there are several galas I’m made to attend each year, bringing you with me would improve those somewhat.”

“We do make a particularly striking couple.”

“And we’re modest too,” Kaiba jokes. 

“Naturally. You’re the ruler of an empire and I a former King of Egypt.”

Kaiba’s deep rumble of laughter is music to Atem’s ears; a happiness he didn’t know this man would express so openly. 

***

Kaiba sits next to the bed, his attention split between his computer and the sleeping Pharaoh. 

He still manages to look regal, even here, but Kaiba’s mansion is grand so he supposes it’s fitting. 

A gentle knock on the door draws his attention. 

“Who is it?” he asks, keeping his voice low enough not to disturb Atem. 

“It’s Yugi.”

“Come in,” Kaiba says and turns his attention back to the screen. 

Yugi closes the door quietly behind him and walks over until he’s stood nervously in front of the bed. 

“I know your message said he’s sleeping off a headache but I wanted to see him.”

“It’s fine. You can take a seat if you like?”

Yugi does and pulls it over to the bed, facing Kaiba and also Atem’s sleeping form. He looks nervous but he almost always does so he’s not sure what would help. 

“Um. Kaiba?”

“Hm hmm?” He sends the last email from his to-do list and closes his laptop, putting it away on the table behind them. 

“I’m sorry for saying this but... you’re not behaving how I expected.”

“I do prefer to be unpredictable when it suits a situation.”

“Yes, that’s true. But with Atem, not that you love him, I can believe that, but you haven’t stopped me from seeing him and you’ve let us stay here rather than forcing us to go home.

“I’m grateful; I couldn’t have done half the things you have for him, but, I guess I wanted to know why.”

“I don’t take kindly to anyone who keeps me from my brother; why would I tolerate anyone who tried to do that to Atem?” He doesn’t look at Yugi, this is hard enough to say to him as it is. 

“Oh.” 

“And don’t get me wrong, my patience with the rest of the geek squad is wearing thin. So I’ll ask them to leave in a couple of days. But you’re welcome as long as you want to stay. You’re alright, Yugi. As a duelist and...”

“You can say friend.”

“I didn’t.”

“No, but you were thinking it.”

When he looks up Yugi is smiling at him. 

Kaiba rolls his eyes. “Fine. Friend. But I’ll deny it in public.”

“Maybe. Doesn’t matter, I heard you say it.”

Kaiba presses his hand over his eyes and sighs - with just a hint of the dramatics. 

“I still can’t believe this is real,” Yugi says. 

“Which is funny given how much of this stuff you’ve been readily accepting for years.”

“Well, yeah, but, I guess I was always afraid he’d have to leave one day. This? Him being his own person is so much better than anything I could have imagined.”

Kaiba wonders whether he should tell him he’d worked it out earlier than he’d admitted to; that he’d noticed the differences because there was only one version of Yugi - ‘Yami Yugi’ that had drawn his attention and attraction. But keeping up the facade for so long had helped in as many ways as it had hindered. 

“But you.... Kaiba, you love him.”

“You don’t need to sound so surprised,” he grumbles; feeling like they’ve been over this plenty of times already. 

“I am. It might make sense to me now, but it’s still something I wasn’t expecting,” Yugi explains. “And Atem didn’t tell me how he felt about you.” He sounds curious but not upset. 

“He had his reasons, which I’m sure he’ll tell you if you ask - once he’s recovered.”

Yugi nods and stands - which Kaiba isn’t expecting. 

“Can I come and check on him later?” he asks. 

“Of course. Just... don’t bring the others with you.”

“Alright. Thank you, Kaiba.”

He nods and watches as Yugi looks at Atem one last time before heading out and closing the door behind him. 

Kaiba gets up from his chair, grabs his laptop and climbs onto the bed, sitting up against the headrest. He checks that the cooling gel-pad is still cool enough to be working and strokes the golden hair from Atem’s face. 

“I don’t know if you’re awake or not, but I’m staying here today, with you.”

Atem neither moves or stirs, but for his gentle breathing, nevertheless, Kaiba remains captivated by him. 

“I love you,” he whispers. “And I’m sure I’ll tell you a million times more, but I do. And I know you’ll tell me if I start to get too needy or suffocating. I want to spend my life with you. It was your wish, and you already know it’s mine too. And I know you feel like it’s me you owe but you don’t.” Kaiba swallows and wipes away his tears. “The goddess was right; I’d have done anything for you. Given up my company... found a way into the afterlife to be by your side...

“You call me ‘My Love’ and my heart feels so full already that it’s.... you’re everything I’ve ever wanted, Atem. And everything I need in a lover and partner.”

Atem stays sleeping but during the rest of the afternoon, he gets closer and closer to Kaiba - holding onto his legs and nuzzling against him. 

***

Atem does wake up every few hours or so, always to Kaiba by his side but once or twice with Yugi as well. 

He eats what he’s given and takes whatever medication they ask him to. 

When he wakes up the next morning, feeling slightly better, Kaiba runs him a bath.

He comes back in to tell him it’s ready so Atem holds his arms out to him. 

“You want me to carry you?” Kaiba asks, seemingly surprised. 

Atem isn’t quite sure what he can say to that, but he tries. “I thought...”

“That I’d want to?” His brow looks creased, even under all that hair. 

Atem looks down at his lap. “Well, it’s more that I felt safer, like that, when you carried me out of the tomb.”

“Oh.”

“And I’m a little dizzy and-“

“Okay,” Kaiba says. “Get undressed and I’ll carry you in.” 

“You’re not going to join me?” 

He hesitates for just a second. “Not dressed I’m not. Let me carry you in then I’ll undress and join you.”

Atem smiles and strips off easily enough, putting his hands around Kaiba’s neck as he picks him up and cradles him against his chest. 

“I didn’t think you’d want me to,” Kaiba admits softly.

“Why ever not?” Atem asks gently. “You can’t emasculate me, my love. I’m still a Pharaoh,” it’s a gentle and teasing comment but it seems to settle Kaiba somewhat. 

***

They head downstairs after they’ve eaten and sit out on the deck at the back of the house. 

It’s shaded and the seating is comfortable, with built-in call-buttons and controls. But it all feels very untouched. 

“Is this new as well?” Atem asks, choosing to settle in at Kaiba’s side. 

“No. I had this part added several years ago but I don’t find much time to use it. If we ever have to entertain business guests the front garden is usually used instead.”

“It was ambassadors visiting from other lands for me. Some for trade and some to see how easy it would be to overthrow me.”

“Not much has changed.”

Atem laughs and sees Kaiba laughing as well. 

“As long as I’m briefed on any events you wish for me to attend with you I’ll be fine.”

“If they get too annoying just challenge them to a duel. It usually stops them in their tracks.”

“Yugi is the one with the title, not me.”

Kaiba shrugs and lays an arm around his shoulders. “Tell them you learnt from the best; myself and Yugi. Then do one of your intimidating Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh speeches - no one will challenge you after that.”

“You always do.”

He smiles. “Atem, after a while all I wanted was your attention, and to prove myself to you.”

“I wasn’t sure you saw me for me.”

“I’m a master at lying to myself, you must know that by now.”

“You were, now I think you’ve mastered something else; something superior.” 

Kaiba is frowning again. “I’m not sure I want to ask.”

Atem turns and cups Kaiba’s face. “And I’m not sure I have an answer for you. But you’ve broadened your horizons recently.”

“Please don’t refer to us sleeping together as broadening horizons,” Kaiba complains. 

“And a sense of humor too.”

“Oh, ha, hah.”

Atem silences him with a kiss. Then another and another until he has Kaiba on his back. 

“You really are feeling better,” he says. 

“I am, yes. But I don’t have enough energy for what I really want to do to you.”

Kaiba smiles and squeezes his waist with his legs. 

“Probably a good idea right now. We could be interrupted at any moment.”

This doesn’t stop Atem from making himself comfortable on Kaiba and settling in for a nap. 

***

The days at the mansion pass slowly, paced at Atem’s recovery. 

Kaiba even lets the geek squad stay for almost a whole week and accepts duels from Mai and Yugi. Mai defeats him with her souped-up harpy-amazoness deck, confirming her invite to his next tournament with automatic qualification. But he manages to defeat Yugi, just. Who doesn’t care and is in good spirits about it. 

“I’m not playing to save the world,” Yugi explains. “So well done, Kaiba.” 

Kaiba even shakes his hand and doesn’t gloat. Yugi looks pleased by this when he heads back inside, a spring in his step as he does.


	3. Communication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wee bit more delayed than I intended but things have been all over the place for me >< it is here now though ^^.

The entrance hall the next morning is filled with hugs and goodbyes and see you soons. 

The doctors have advised Atem to spend another few days there before going out into the rest of the world. 

Kaiba is staying with him, of course, and Mokuba has surprised them by asking to spend a few days with Yugi. 

He hugs his brother tightly as the others climb into cars that will take them home. 

“I’ll be fine, Seto, really. It’ll be fun.”

Kaiba smooths down his brother’s hair. 

“Call if you need anything, okay?”

Mokuba looks at him like he’s stupid. 

“Uh, sure. But I’ll probably either sort it myself or call Roland. I’m guessing you and Atem will be - ah - busy and I don’t want to interrupt.

“But I’ll call you every day, okay?”

Kaiba relents without protest, then stands back as he hugs Atem and gets into the car.

Then Pharaoh takes his hand in his and stands with him as they wave them off. 

“Kaiba, I’m going to need a phone.”

“Choose any you want and if we don’t have it here we’ll order it.”

“You keep new phones here?”

“Of course we do. Do you know how many I’ve managed to break since meeting all of you?”

“A lot?”

“That’s putting it mildly. We can set you up with a phone plan as well.”

Atem leans into him. “You really do think of everything.”

“I need to,” he says, sounding more serious than he wants to. “But look how useful it’s been.”

“Hmm. I can’t deny that.”

Kaiba leads him inside and they do spend about an hour sorting out Atem’s new phone, adding in everyone’s details and sending them all his. 

Then, Atem looks up at Kaiba with want in his eyes and he has maybe a second of warning before he has a Pharaoh in his lap, kissing him like he’s starving for it. 

***

“This isn’t how I was planning to give you a full tour of the house.”

They’re in what Atem has decreed his new office, where he’s just fucked Kaiba so hard both of them saw stars. 

They’d grabbed supplies a few hours and rounds ago. Any house staff have been given the day off as bonus holiday, tomorrow as well. 

Atem doesn’t think he can get it up again for a while, but he’ll give Kaiba whatever he wants if his lover can (Atem’s already blown Kaiba while he sat at his desk next door.).

“I doubt we’ve been in every room.”

Kaiba rolls his eyes and swipes at his hair. 

“Clearly not, no. But I have been ticking off things from my list of fantasies I didn’t know I had.”

“Hmm. Some of mine too.”

Kaiba swallows and his pupils dilate once more. 

“Some?”

“Are you sure you want me to tell you?”

“Better now when I know I can’t handle another round than at a time we can’t get away.” At Atem’s raised eyebrows he adds, “I’m only two years younger than you, Pharaoh. I’m pretty sure we’re breaking some records already.”

They’re slouched against a wall together, the pillow and towel they brought along underneath them. 

“Kaiba Corp and, if you still have it, your blimp.”

“Just how much thought have you been putting into this?”

“Only the odd thought every now and then, when I couldn’t _not_ think about it.”

“The office is no problem and there is another blimp. Maybe next tournament?”

“I would say winner gets to top but that’s barbaric. Winner gets to choose?” He can’t decide whether he prefers fucking or being fucked by Kaiba. 

“Position or location?”

“On the blimp?” Atem asks.

“Yes.”

“Seto, when I said I was happy for you to show me off this is not what I meant,” he’s joking and thinks Kaiba probably is too. Probably. 

“I’m not sharing that part of our relationship with anyone else. But there are places with one-way glass and soundproofing.”

Atem groans and leans more heavily against him. 

Kaiba laughs. “Shower? I’ll carry you?”

“Please. And yes please.” He makes grabby hands as Kaiba stands; cackling with laughter when picks him up. 

“Did you make people carry you on a throne when you were King?” 

“I didn’t make them...”

“Oh my god,” Kaiba mutters, trying to quell his laughter. 

“But we did also use magic. They weren’t really carrying me, just guarding their Pharaoh.”

“And you can’t use magic for this?” Kaiba asks, opening the door easily enough with Atem’s legs snugly around his waist. 

“No, sadly not. The magic in this world has receded underground in most places and there isn’t enough of it to use.” He rests his head on Kaiba’s chest, closing his eyes and listening to his heartbeat. 

“You better not be falling asleep.”

Atem kisses his skin. “I wouldn’t dare, not when you’re being so indulgent of my whims.”

“Well you’ve been indulging me in mine so why not?”

“Your whims?” he asks, hearing his heart rate pick up. 

“Atem, I...”

“Kaiba, whatever they are, they’re something I also enjoy. Please know that.”

“Okay,” he agrees. “Okay.”

***

Perhaps, Atem thinks whilst shopping for clothes and things a few days later, Kaiba isn’t used to anyone wanting to spend so much time with him - besides Mokuba. 

But Atem enjoys just being with him - even if they’re doing different things in the same space.

Kaiba does reach for Atem’s hand though occasionally looks surprised when Atem laces their fingers together and holds on tight. 

He’s happy to walk down the street that way, Kaiba daring the world to comment or judge him for his new relationship with the cousin of the Duel Monster’s reigning champion (Yugi was with them on their first trip out - along with deliberately tipped off journalists, to get the story out there.). 

They do get some glares - mostly out of shock - though most people try to hide their smiles. There’s also a couple they pass that both complain of Kaiba’s being ‘taken’. Even Kaiba smiles at that, hiding his amusement in a kiss. The kind of kiss that is both showing off and genuine at the same time. 

And Kaiba, master of control that he is, doesn’t let on how aroused he’s become until they’re in the limo on the way home with the privacy windows on and Atem’s dick very quickly down his throat.

All he really has chance to do is unzip his trousers and nod, whilst he pants for breath after having been kissed desperately the moment the door was closed.

***

Kaiba and Atem take the helicopter to work on the pharaoh’s first day. It’s a ridiculous indulgence but Kaiba wants him to enjoy it. The papers are there for the official press conference and introduction. 

Yugi, Wheeler and the others are in the front row for support as their official series of events is explained. 

Atem takes it all in his stride, posing for photographs and answering some of the audience's questions. 

Kaiba watches him in quiet awe as he addresses them as he would once his kingdom. Atem would - and does - call this Kaiba’s empire and that it’s not too different. 

He can’t help but quietly compare though. 

Atem’s office has been set up how he wanted it but he still spends some time going through his desk and computer. 

He does actually have work he wants to do, which Kaiba finds amusing given he wasn’t going to make him do anything at all. But if he’s happier doing it then fine. 

They also blow each other in their respective offices once they’re sure they won’t be disturbed. 

***

Atem takes Kaiba’s hand and leads him upstairs to their room, and brings his face down so he can kiss him.

“Will you let me look after you tonight?” he asks. “Please.”

“Atem…” He squeezes the pharaoh's hands tightly.

“My love, it would be an honour if you’d let me.”

Kaiba’s face and chest have gone red and he looks embarrassed… no, ashamed?

Atem changes track. “Or we can just go to bed.”

Kaiba shakes his head, looking very much like he wants to storm out of the room - or hold onto Atem tight and not let go.

“You already give me everything, don’t you realise?” he grits out, jaw locked and eyes pleading. “How can there be more?”

Atem looks up into Kaiba’s pained blue eyes and after a moment makes a decision.

“Get your deck and meet me downstairs in your duel arena. Ten minutes.” He grabs his cards and storms out of the room, marching down the stairs and not bothering to check if Kaiba follows. 

*

Kaiba stands as his opponent wordlessly across the arena. There’s maybe enough room in there for an audience of fifty and a dome that opens if the weather is good enough - which it isn’t.

Atem isn’t angry, but he is worried and can’t think of another way to get to the root of the problem.

A coin flips and Atem wins, then it’s on.

He plays just as furiously, with a deck designed to oppose dragons and take Kaiba down, as he’s never done. 

And Kaiba… Kaiba looks frantic, playing with a nervous energy Atem can’t discern. 

When he plays a card that takes control of Blue-Eyes Kaiba finally snaps and yells at him.

“Why are we down here? Why are we even doing this?” 

“Because it seemed like the best way to talk,” Atem answers calm but loud. 

“So you take my Blue-Eyes to humiliate me again? What, we can love and fuck but I still can’t beat you in a duel?”

“The duel isn’t even half over, Kaiba. And your card will be returned at the end of the turn.”

“Then. Why?”

“Because there’s something on your mind to do with me or us and you won’t talk. And I don’t know any other way of getting through to you.”

“Oh yeah? Then what the hell was that upstairs before? Trying to sweet-talk it out of me?”

“I was trying to reassure you.”

“I don’t need reassurance.”

“Then what do you need?” Atem is hurting because this man that he loves so, so very much is hurting himself and he doesn’t know how to make it stop. 

“I don’t know!” Kaiba shouts, unmoving. He shakes his head and Atem sees it; shining tear tracks down his cheeks. 

He sighs and turns off the holograms, stepping down from the podium and hearing it lock his progress behind him. Kaiba stays right where he is, hands gripping the side rails and head bent down. 

“Seto?” Atem says as he reaches him, climbing up the steps. 

“I don’t know how to do this.”

“Neither do I,” Atem admits. “My life now is more than anything I could have hoped for. But I’m scared of messing things up, of hurting you.”

“I don’t think you ever could,” Kaiba says, sitting back in the chair built into the side of the podium. 

“Not deliberately, no.”

“I find it hard sometimes to understand why you want to stay with me. Which is ridiculous because I know it’s what you wanted most and I don’t doubt that you love me. I just don’t understand why. 

“Then there’s work and the person people expect me to be and I don’t like the mask as much anymore. Something in me snapped open during our first night together and I don’t want to have to close it when the occasion calls for it.”

Atem sits himself down on the closed console lid next to him. 

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“I don’t think so. Maybe.”

“I love you because I do. Because you captivate me and intrigue me and compliment me so thoroughly. Seto, I could ask the same question of you, only I know your love for me was enough to give me the life I wanted. Because it matched my desire to spend my life with you and our friends.” He smiles at Kaiba when he finally looks up at him. “My love for you has only grown since our first night and I couldn’t bear to be parted from you then. I have never felt that sorrow before. All that wasted time, or so it felt.”

“That’s why I almost didn’t go to you. Because of the pain of after.”

Atem nods. “But life together is a challenge too, and I am afraid of hurting you or causing you pain. Or not being enough, especially after everything you’ve done.”

“I don’t think I can do any of this without you, not now I know what it’s like to be with you,” Kaiba admits. 

“You won’t push me away.”

Kaiba sighs. “I think that might also be part of the problem. I want to hold onto you with everything I have. But what if that’s what does it?”

“Are you planning on locking me up and restricting my freedom? Or stopping me from seeing Yugi and our friends?”

“What? No, of course not.”

“Then, Seto, I think we’ll be fine. I chose a lifetime with you over endless paradise, if it means being there without you. Now, we’ll be able to go together. That is how much I love you, and more.”

“I don’t feel like I deserve you,” Kaiba tells him, sounding deflated. 

“Yet it doesn’t change how we feel. And honestly? I can’t imagine a better match for myself than you. I meant it when I said I had loved you for a long time. You have your flaws, we all do, but I won’t accept anyone else in my heart or my bed.”

Blue eyes meet his and finally, finally, there’s a smile on his face; weak and watery though it may be. 

“When you say things like that it still does things to me.”

“An added bonus,” Atem agrees, offering his hand to Kaiba, who takes it gratefully. “What can I do? Seto? Is it because I work with you now?”

“No, no I wouldn’t change that at all. We work well together. I think I need to step up organising the new tournament.”

“And enter it this time.”

“I’ve already promised I will. But I also have a couple of ideas that might seem a bit strange, though I think it will work.” He rubs a hand over his face. “But I’m exhausted and I want to go to bed.”

Atem nods and helps him to his feet, holding him tightly before they lock down the duel arena and head to bed. 

***

“I like it,” Atem says, looking over Kaiba’s ideas at work the next morning. “And we know how well we’ve worked together in duels in the past.”

“That’s what got me thinking about it, actually. I may have hated that whole mess with Atlantis but dueling by your side was almost worth it.”

“I should have trusted you more during that,” Atem tells him, looking sorry. 

Kaiba shrugs. “Doesn’t matter now, I know why you were concerned. So, you think we should announce it? Make it part of the tournament? It’ll be different to the Battle City qualifiers, naturally, and it’ll be more structured.”

“Makes sense. It might also change what cards are limited and banned.”

Kaiba groaned. “That annoys me every time. I’ve programmed the duel disks to know what are and are not allowed. There will be penalties for anyone who tries it. Though I agree, this will be different. We’re probably going to need a group of people to test it out.”

Atem smiles at him. “We do already know some people.”

“We do, but I don’t want to ruin the surprise.”

“Fair point.”

“We’ll let the staff battle it out.”

“Whoever wins can take us on?” Atem suggests. 

Kaiba laughs. “Perfect.”

They inform the relevant staff and departments about the tournament; allowing people to use their own decks or build new ones with a set allowance of funds each. They have a week until the in-house tournament to choose a partner and get ready. 

Kaiba and Atem take their late lunch in Atem’s office, once it’s all sorted. 

“The duel back at home,” Kaiba says. 

“I am sorry about that. I shouldn’t have challenged you in anger.”

“And I shouldn’t have gotten so angry about my Blue-Eyes.”

Atem grimaces. “I hit that nerve on purpose, I apologise.”

Kaiba shrugs. He’s not so bothered by it now he’s had time to calm down. 

“Can we start again? The duel, I mean. Same cards. Now I’m thinking straight.”

“Of course.” Atem leans over the desk and kisses him. And that is that. 

***

Atem does beat him but it’s so close that Kaiba would have won had he survived to his turn. 

He doesn’t seem angry or upset. 

“Well played, Pharaoh,” Kaiba says as they step down. 

“Thank you, you played just as brilliantly.”

Kaiba smirks. “Of course I did. And I know what adjustments to make to my deck and strategy for next time.”

“Ah, I look forward to it.” He feels energised and happy; the simple enjoyment of a game well played. 

Atem pulls Kaiba into a hug as soon he’s close enough, looping his arms around his neck and kissing him - stood on his tiptoes. 

Kaiba laughs against his cheek. 

When he picks Atem up he goes willingly. 

“I’m in the mood for anything you want to do right now,” he murmurs against Kaiba’s ear - he feels him shudder.

“Do you have any idea how much you affect me when you say those things?”

Atem chuckles and relaxes into Kaiba’s arms as he’s carried through the house. 

“Seto, I find myself affected by you every day, my love.”

Kaiba groans in exasperation but has Atem in their room and on the bed naked in record time. And his lips around the pharaoh’s cock. 

Atem groans loudly, his fingers gripping - but not tugging - Kaiba’s hair. 

He’s glad of his hips being held down because he’d thrust into Kaiba’s mouth if he could. 

Heat is already building in his groin and he can feel his balls tightening. 

“I’m about ten seconds away from coming,” he warns. 

Kaiba slides off and smiles up at him, his lips swollen and his face flushed. 

Atem’s hips strain against his hold. 

“That is the point.”

“Oh.” Now he’s the one blushing hard. 

“Do you not want to?” Kaiba asks, the beginning of a familiar smirk on his face. 

Atem looks down at his straining cock and Kaiba’s mouth. 

“I do but what about you? This seems very one-sided.”

“Does it? Haven’t you realised how much I love taking you apart like this? Knowing that whatever the outcome of our duels I am the only one who can do this to you? The only one who has and will ever make you feel like this?”

“I’m not sure if I want your mouth on mine or my cock,” Atem replies. 

“That depends how quickly you can get it up again, then I can fuck you and kiss you at the same time.”

Atem shivers. “Kaiba.”

He gets raised eyebrows and a chuckle then that glorious mouth back on his cock. 

Kaiba swallows around the head and Atem stops fighting it. He lets the pressure build and build until he’s coming down Kaiba’s throat and making so much noise he hopes the house is otherwise empty. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 4

The internal KC pairs tournament goes well. It goes brilliantly but Kaiba knows that a tournament filled with fully-fledged duelists might not be as successful. Or more so. Time will tell. 

He and Atem won the final duel easily and it made him so happy to duel side-by-side with him that he had to hide in his office until he was able to frown again. 

Didn’t stop Mokuba from sneaking in as Atem looked after the Analysis meeting. 

“Seto, That was awesome!”

“Thank you, Mokuba.” Yeah, he’s still smiling, but he’s been doing more of that around his brother and Atem anyway. 

“So, you’re going public with it soon, right?”

“As soon as we’ve made the needed adjustments, yes.”

“And Atem is your partner.” He looks so pleased. 

“Of course, yes.”

“I wonder who the others will choose.”

Kaiba and Atem had thought about it but they weren’t sure. 

“Guess we’ll find out.”

“Are you entering the tournament this time?” Mokuba asks. 

“The pairs? Yes. The individual tournament too. All top-ranked duelists will automatically qualify for the second round but anyone else has to join the first.”

“Even Atem?”

Kaiba laughs. “Especially him. He has the advantage of not needing to but the world doesn’t know that. Besides, he said he really wanted the chance to duel without the pressure.”

“It’ll be an interesting tournament if you, Yugi, Atem, Mai, and Joey are competing.”

“Hmmm.”

“You really are in a good mood, aren’t you,” Mokuba comments. 

“I agreed it would be interesting, not that they’re all skilled duelists.” He can't quite hide his smirk. 

Mokuba smiles at him widely, openly. He seems so much more relaxed now, instead of tense and worried about his big brother. 

“Well I’m in charge of the referee team so anyone who makes it to the finals deserves to be there.”

“We’ll see.”

“Who do you think it’ll be?”

“Against me?”

“Obviously.”

“I don’t know. Yugi or Atem. Can’t imagine anyone else beating either of them. I guess it’ll depend on the draw.”

“Should be interesting anyway. And now you can duel Atem whenever you want.”

“I can.” He lets Mokuba see his smile. “We’re pretty evenly matched. I almost beat him last time.”

“Oh? Cool!”

“Mokuba?”

“Yes, Seto?”

“I don’t think I’ve thanked you for pushing me to go to Atem that night on the boat,” he says, regarding his brother seriously. “Thank you. I don’t think I would have gotten up the nerve without you.”

Mokuba walks around Kaiba’s desk and opens his arms. 

“I knew how much you wanted to. I only nudged you in the right direction.”

Kaiba hugs him tightly. 

“Well, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He stands back, looks at the door and back to his brother. “Do you remember at the Battle City Finals when I told you I wanted you to be able to smile again?”

Kaiba does and he’s sorry for how he acted at the time. 

“Yeah.”

“I got the feeling that if you didn’t talk to him you might never, ever smile again. But when you did I wasn’t sure if it was worse. Then you saved him and he’s here now and it’s been years since I’ve seen you so happy.”

“I am happy.” 

“Good. So are Atem and Yugi. I’m also really proud of you, bro. For facing how you feel and then the goddess. That was really brave.”

Kaiba shrugs. “I wasn’t going to let them just kill him.” His brother is silent. “That’s what they were going to do. He would pass on to the afterlife, sure, but doesn’t change the fact he’d be dead. I love him too much to let that happen. Destiny, at that point, could go screw itself.”

“That’s why you’re the best brother anyone could ask for. You fought to keep him safe because that’s what you do for people you love. I don’t blame Yugi, but I’m glad you were there.”

“Thank you, Mokuba. It means everything, hearing you say that. I don’t know what I’d have done if I lost him.”

“I do.”

“Oh?”

“You’d have found a way to bring him back and, failing that, a way to get to him.”

Kaiba frowns, knowing there’s truth in it but something about Mokuba’s certainty makes him sad. 

“It’s okay, big bro. I know how much you love him, and me, but he makes you happier than anyone else. You’d try and bring him back first, obviously. But you don’t have to worry about that. He’s here.” He puts his hand on Seto’s shoulder. It’s bigger than it used to be but still small.

“He is.” But he’s still unsettled. “You know you’re my equal priorities, don’t you? You and Atem?”

“Oh, I know.” Mokuba smiles brightly. “I think it’s a good thing you’ve found someone outside of us. And Atem makes you happier than you’ve ever been without him. Which makes me happy. Trust me, bro.”

“I do, Mokuba, I do.”

“Good. Well, I should go help Atem with the rest of this meeting.”

Kaiba watches his brother leave and finds himself no longer smiling. 

He feels like he’s going to cry, overwhelmed with emotions; happiness and gratitude. 

***

Atem goes straight to his office to drop things off and tidy up for the night before meeting Kaiba in his. 

But Seto is sat on Atem’s sofa, his attention on a series of small papers in his hand. 

Atem puts his things away quickly. When Kaiba fails to look up at him he knows that means there’s something wrong. 

When he’s done and approaching Kaiba he notices that the papers are photographs. 

“Seto?” he asks softly. 

“I had them developed, the ones of us that night, the ones from the press conference and the others we’ve taken since.”

Atem sits at his side and Kaiba immediately leans into him, so the Pharaoh puts an arm around his waist and pulls him close. 

Seto shows him the pictures; those from their first night. 

“I had your skin colour corrected,” he explains. 

“Thank you.” They look happy in them but there’s a desperate look in their eyes, fingers gripping skin a little too tightly. 

They look more relaxed in the others. He’d forgotten they’d had photos on the last day that everyone was at the house. In one of them he’s looking at Kaiba when he can’t see him and there’s so much love in his own face he thinks Seto can’t possibly miss it. 

“I was going to choose one for my locket. I want a picture of you to join the one of Mokuba. But I could use any of them, I think.”

“You could,” Atem agrees. “Can we frame some of the others?”

“Yes. As many as we want to.” He shows him a couple. “I want this one for my desk and this for my bedside table. You can choose whichever ones you like.”

Atem picks up the group photo of everyone, he and Kaiba have their arms around each other and their friends surround them. They’re all smiling as well, which makes it all the more perfect. 

“This one.” He also chooses another of him and Seto, and him and Yugi. “And these for my office.”

“Alright.”

Kaiba presses his face into Atem’s hair and kisses his temple. 

“You said, the other week when I was acting strangely, that you wanted to show me how much you...”

“How much I love you.”

“Yeah. That. Can I still take you up on your offer?”

Atem looks up into Kaiba’s beautiful blue eyes and searches them carefully. 

“Of course, but Seto, what’s happened?”

“Nothing bad, nothing is wrong. Not really. But I was talking to my brother before, about everything, and he made some good points. Made me realise some things. And one of them is that I want to be... to be cherished. I want to share that kind of intense feeling with you. Only you.

“And I know we did on our first night together. But this will be different.”

“It will, yes.”

“Atem.”

“Seto?” he asks, a little wary. 

“I’d have crossed dimensions for you, broken or bent all the know rules of the universe to get you back or be by your side.”

Atem swallows and cups Kaiba’s cheek. 

“My love, you’ve already saved me,” he says, his voice shaking on the edge of tears. 

Kaiba is already crying, his face crumbling. 

So Atem does the only thing he can; he holds Kaiba close to him and lets him cry his relief into his shoulder, his skin. 

“My love,” he whispers, rubbing his back. “My love.”

***

Seto slumps against him in the car on their way home, his eyes are still puffy and red from crying. 

Roland is driving them so there’s no need to pretend to be okay. 

“I know, objectively, how close I came to losing you but this afternoon it really hit me when I was talking with Mokuba.”

Atem has his arms around Kaiba as best he can, one hand over his heart. Kaiba places his hand over his as well. 

“It’s alright, you’ve had a lot to focus on and sort out. Maybe it’s the first time you’ve had to conciser it.”

“I’m not used to taking time to stop and think about anything.”

“Yes, I remember you saying you wanted to put the past behind you at the Battle City Finals.”

“It was Mokuba that finally made me see sense.”

Atem kisses his forehead. “I couldn’t have defeated Dark Marik without you.”

“I know. I was still an asshole.”

“You still did the right thing. And it can’t have been easy, not after what we went through with the Big 5.”

“Your continued faith in me was a source of annoyance and comfort. You saw me for me and didn’t expose me,” Kaiba says.

“I couldn’t do that to you. I just wanted you to see what was really happening. I also think I wanted you to love me,” Atem admits. 

“I did. I do. I love you so much that I’m having to face the things I’ve been pushing away. Opening my heart to you has meant opening it to everything.”

“I’m sorry for that, though I can’t be sorry to have your love. I will never be anything but overwhelmingly happy to be worthy of it.”

“That’s why I... that’s why I want you to show me. I need you, Atem,” he sounds quiet and fighting a sense of shame. Life has taught the man he loves only to rely on himself and though Atem is glad to alleviate that burden, it’s not going to be easy to adjust. 

“I need you too,” he tells him earnestly. 

Kaiba turns and puts more of his weight on Atem, who holds him closer and helps him out of the car when they get home. 

***  
He runs them a bath and washes Kaiba, scrubs his hair and showers him down, them himself quickly, before they get in. 

The bath is big enough that they can both sink down low in the water. Atem sits on Kaiba’s lap and holds him in his arms for a while, gradually pressing kisses into his skin, up along his neck and leaving marks that have Kaiba moaning softly. 

He uses his hand to get him off slowly, rolling a condom down his cock to stop anything getting into the water - Kaiba doesn’t like it - and swallows his moans with his mouth as he comes. 

Atem helps him out the bath and puts him in a bathrobe, toweling his hair dry with Kaiba sat in front of him on the edge of the bath. 

Kaiba puts his arms loosely around his waist and leans against Atem’s chest. 

“I love you,” Kaiba says. 

“I love you too.” He kisses his forehead. “Flattery will also get you everywhere.”

Kaiba chuckles against his chest, sending flutters throughout it. 

“You sure you can hold out until the main event?” He asks, looking down at Atem’s cock.

“I have more than enough stamina, thank you,” he quips back, kissing Kaiba’s forehead.

“I want you inside me, Atem.”

He shudders and curls himself around his lover. “Cherishing you doesn’t mean taking my time, Seto. I was going to take you to bed and work you open the way I know you like it,” he says to reassure him. “Unless you had something else in mind?”

When he stands back and looks at Kaiba his eyes are wide but his pupils swallow up the blue. He’s already starting to harden again.

Atem smirks and pulls him up by the hand.

True to his word he has Kaiba on his back and three fingers working him open in record time. They’ve gotten very, very good at this and though one day Atem would like to really take his time, now he only wants to make sure his lover isn’t injured.

Kaiba is keening on the bed, one hand in Atem’s hair and the other on the bedsheets. “I promise, that’s enough,” he pants.

Atem agrees and coats his cock, cleaning his hand swiftly then dropping down and forward. “You’re always so fucking graceful,” Kaiba grumbles.

Atem laughs and looks from the hand lining him up at Kaiba’s entrance and up to his face.

“I aim to please,” he says, sliding in. His eyes close as his head tips back and he groans at how good it feels to be inside him.

“As do I,” Kaiba says into his ear, clenching around the pharaoh’s cock.

“Then it’s a very, very good thing the house is empty.” He rolls his hips forwards, pushing Kaiba up onto the cushions piled there. The angle is better for both of them and Atem knows Kaiba will be able to push back better against him.

He makes sure their eyes meet as much as he can, follows every cue from the man beneath him in order to make his pleasure better, to heighten the sensations.

“Just because this is the main event,” he says in a low grumble against Kaiba’s ear. “Doesn’t mean this is the last time you’ll come tonight.”

“What else… did you have in mind?” Kaiba asks, back arching as Atem presses in and rocks his hips, keeping pressure on his prostate.

“My mouth on your cock until you come down my throat, and, if you want it, I’ll ride you until you see stars.”

Kaiba’s groan is loud and his legs lock around Atem’s waist.

“How have you not come already?” Seto asks.

Atem kisses him, licking into his mouth before answering him. “I’ve been thinking about it a lot, trying to build up my tolerance because I want to make this good for you.”

“When?”

“Do you remember the other day when you were delayed in that meeting and when you got to my office you barely had your hand around me before I came?”

Kaiba smirks, breaking off with a groan as Atem slides back inside him.

“I’d been thinking about you the whole time, not allowing myself any relief. This has hardly been any time at all compared to that.”

“How close are you right now?”

“Very,” he admits.

“Good, so am I.”

Atem nods, then goes back to kissing him before lifting back just enough to meet his eyes. Blue locked with ruby.

Kaiba comes first and as soon as his muscles clench and contract around Atem again he’s coming as well, long and deep as he presses himself as far inside as he can.

“I love you,” he whispers. “I love you so much.”

Seto grabs his head and brings them back together, kissing until they’re both too sensitive for anymore and have to separate - if only to clean up.

***

By the time the clock says 2 am they’re both strung out and exhausted. Atem wipes Kaiba’s face with the clean washcloth, then settles them both underneath the spare bedding (Atem wasn’t joking about the thought he’d put in).

Kaiba doesn’t think he’s ever been this at the mercy of someone else for such a long time before. But it also doesn’t feel like that at all. Maybe he means he’s never put his faith and trust in someone so devoted to him before; someone so in love with him. A love that is only matched by how much he loves this man, this pharaoh.

He rolls over and wraps Atem in his arms, tucks his head under his chin and pushes his hair back so that he can breathe.

“Thank you.”

“It was my pleasure, Seto.” He hums. “And it will continue to be so.” One strong arm comes around his waist and his fingers press on Kaiba’s back.

***

The main tournament and pairs announcement goes well. 

Atem makes sure his friends are in the front seat and smiles when he sees Joey and Yugi agreeing between themselves to join forces. 

Kaiba beams proudly at him when he announces him as his partner, as well as where the lists of rules and changes can be found. 

Mokuba is then handed over to - he will officially be in charge of the Battle City 2.0 Tournament as Kaiba is participating in both the individual and pair events. 

“I know we’re joining everyone after this but there’s something I want to give to you first. A package arrived this morning from Pegasus,” Kaiba murmurs, head bent to Atem at his side. 

“Sounds interesting.”

“Security have already been all over it. And I checked it myself, once they’d cleared it. There’s also a letter for you.”

“Interesting.” 

“Maybe. The one he wrote for me certainly is.”

Atem raises his eyebrows but smiles up at him. “I doubt the others will mind.” 

Kaiba doesn’t so much as grumble and instead shifts where he stands and nods. 

Atem smiles at counts it as a win. 

***

“Yugi says they’ll wait outside for us, they’re not in a rush,” Atem explains as he follows Kaiba into his office. 

“We shouldn’t be long anyway but I’ll let Roland know to get the car ready.”

Atem puts his phone back into his pocket and comes up behind Kaiba, resting on his back as he clasps his hands around him. 

“Tired?” Kaiba asks. 

“We’ve barely slept in four days,” Atem says, mouth half pressed against Kaiba’s back. “I have no idea how you manage to look so well put together all the time.”

“Practice,” he tells him, standing up slowly so Atem has time to react. He doesn’t move. “I’m not carrying you.”

“I know. I just need a minute,” he mumbles. His adrenalin has all but run out now the press conference is over and their hard work has been well received. It’s so different from how he feels after a duel that he suddenly has a new appreciation for just how much of himself Kaiba gives to his tournaments as well as his job. 

He’s also glad he’s been able to take some of that workload and lighten it. 

He does release Kaiba and follow him to the sofa, once there he accepts the small box and envelope with his name on it. 

“He watched the press conference, the first one with you,” Kaiba explains. 

“Ah. Typical of Pegasus to want to take his time before responding.” 

Kaiba grumbles so Atem leans into him. 

He opens the envelope and chuckles at the watermarked parchment it’s been written on. 

_‘Dear Pharaoh Atem,  
I trust that you are well and settled into your new home, and from what I hear, with the love of your lives.  
You may not believe me but it brings me great joy to know that someone managed to change fate to be with the one they love.  
I’ve been in contact with Miss Ishtar, who filled me in on certain details and thus have enclosed some special edition cards for you to use.  
Kindest regards, apologies and respects,_

_Maximilian Pegasus’_

“Interesting,” Atem comments, handing it over to Kaiba to read, then opening the box. 

Within it are six cards and tears prick Atem’s eyes after he sees the first. 

“Ma’at,” he whispers, stroking the artwork. 

Kaiba puts the letter back on the table and takes a look at the card. 

“Oh.”

Atem nods. “I can’t really use Dark Magician anymore - Yugi is the one the world saw competing and I was wondering what my deck would look like without him. This card isn’t the same, but I think it’s better, at least for me.”

The other cards are equally lovely and already his mind his working on strategy and what sort of deck he can build around them. 

“You can use whatever cards you want. No one would care. Besides Yugi’s using his silent cards now, isn’t he?”

Atem smiles and hands the cards to Kaiba so he can look through them. 

“He is. And I might use him again in the future, and for our duels in the pair tournament, but I want to use these for my solo deck.” He’s not going to change anything about the deck he’s using alongside Kaiba; they’ve already worked on their cards and compatibility. 

Kaiba looks them over and hands them back. “They’re good cards, Pegasus must really mean his apology this time,” he grumbles. 

“I hope so,” Atem says and adds them to his deck box, then stands.

Kaiba does too, but crowds him into the wall right next to the door. 

“I don’t think either of us have the energy to get too worked up over this but,” he says smirking. “ I doubt I’m going to get much chance to do this until tomorrow.” 

Atem is already smiling and reaching his arms up and around Kaiba’s neck. So by the time their lips meet he’s got one hand buried in brown hair and one leg hooked over Kaiba’s hip. 

He groans when Kaiba tilts his head and deepens their kiss, his hands lifting Atem up so he can wrap his legs around his waist and kiss him deeply. 

There are flickers of fire between them and sparks that don’t quite catch. But the languidity of their movements still expresses their love and want for each other, tired as they are. 

***

When they meet everyone outside Joey stares wide-eyed at them both before Mai jerks the hand of his she’s holding to make him look away. 

Kaiba doesn’t speak, he smirks. Both he and Atem look flushed, their lips are kiss-swollen and both are clearly tired. 

He’s happy to let Wheeler think of that as he wants. How he ever won the heart of Mai Valentine he’ll never know, but love is, as they say, blind. 

Mai winks at him as they approach, earning her a fond smile from Atem and a nod from himself. 

Joey and Mai are driving in her car to meet them anyway so he avoids a limo ride that would test his patience and his already tired mind to the limit. 

Instead he talks with Yugi about the new tournament and how he’s looking forward to the pair duels. 

***

Mai finds him later on in the evening. Atem is pretending not to be asleep next to him whilst he sits back and watches the room. 

He’d somehow been convinced by Atem and Mokuba to get everyone together for a celebration of the new tournament and people generally still being alive. There’s a whole wing of rooms for everyone upstairs and he wants to carry Atem up to theirs to get some sleep. 

“Do you mind if I join you?” She asks and Kaiba finds that he actually doesn’t. 

“Take a seat,” he says, gesturing to the one adjacent to him. 

Mai does, giving half-asleep Atem a very fond look. He’s currently resting against Kaiba’s chest, a precaution he took after the Pharaoh nearly fell sleep and onto the table. He also refused to go to their room because he’d rather be asleep on Kaiba than upstairs alone. It’s more for Kaiba’s benefit than the pharaoh’s, he knows, but he’s moved by the gesture. 

“Pairs tournament talk was getting a bit much,” she explains. “Bakura and Marik will be competing together and, well, he might not be here right now and it’s not him that did those things but still, I don’t know how Joey stands it.”

Kaiba nods in understanding but it’s Atem who speaks, though his eyes are barely open. 

“He knows how much second chances mean to some people. That and he feels like there’s already too much bitterness and hate in his heart to add any more.”

Both Mai and Kaiba look at him and he smiles weakly, sitting up so Kaiba only has his arm around him rather than keeping him upright. 

“10,000¥ if you go over there and say it to his face.”

Atem elbows him lightly. “That’s a low bet, even for you.”

Kaiba shrugs. “Couldn’t risk the chance you’d do it.”

Mai laughs.

“I wouldn’t say anything of the sort to Joey. I can, however reassure you, Mai, that Marik will be keeping his distance during the competition. Bakura may have persuaded him to duel together but he’s not entering the individual tournament,” Atem tells her. “Both Ishizu and Odion will be, though.”

“That’s okay.”

“Not like either of them are a match for you,” Kaiba comments before he realises what he’s said. 

“Was that a compliment?” Mai teases. 

“Oh please, like you need me to inflate your ego. You’ve won the last two tournaments you were in.”

“And she’s beaten you,” Atem reminds him. 

Mai winks at him, Kaiba grumbles. “You weren’t there and it couldn’t affect our rankings so there wasn’t much reason to try,” he says to Atem. 

“Oh please, that’s a poor excuse and you know it. We’re drawing in our current tally,” Mai reminds him. 

“That’ll change this time around.”

Mai shrugs. “Maybe.” 

Kaiba lets it go. He doesn’t think she’ll win but he can see her reaching the semi-finals. She’s always been a good duellist but she’s been getting better and better over the last couple of years. 

“Mai, if you’re not entering the pairs tournament do you think you could help with some of the publicity?”

“Sure, why not? Let me know what you need and when, and obviously how much it pays and I’ll see what I can do.” That’s a yes and they both know it but this is how they communicate. 

Joey comes over a little while later, approaching carefully. 

“Wanna turn in?” he asks Mai. 

“Sure.” She turns to them as she stands. “Goodnight gentlemen.” And with a wave she’s gone, Joey at her side. 

Atem waits until they’re out of the room. “And you told me you didn’t have friends besides me and Yugi.”

“I remember including Mai at the time.”

“So she is your friend,” Atem looks very pleased. 

“Yes, fine. Mai is one of my very small circle of friends. There you go. Can we go to bed now, please.”

Atem chuckles against his chest. “Lead the way.”

Though of course, they stop to say goodnight to Yugi before they leave.


	5. Rest and Relaxation

It’s a few days before the tournament starts and they’re having a rare morning to themselves. No work, no distractions, and only each other. 

Atem is lying back on the bed, hair damp from the shower, with Kaiba crawling up to him. 

He spreads his legs wider and groans when Kaiba presses inside. Atem is barely hard but just knowing that they’re connected like this fills him with a bone-deep sense of rightness. 

“What?” Kaiba asks, smiling down at him. 

“You and me.” He slides his fingers into Seto’s thick hair and tips his face up to kiss him. 

Atem arches his back, taking Kaiba deeper inside, as far as he can physically get.

“Do you want me to go slow?” Kaiba says, his voice rough against his ear. 

“Honestly, Seto, just do whatever feels good.”

He laughs and nuzzles Atem’s neck. 

“Alright.”

The intercom bursts into life and Kaiba presses his face further into Atem’s skin. 

“No. I’m not answering it unless it’s an emergency. And it isn’t because the alarm would have gone off. Whoever it is will have to wait.” He moves back then slides his cock all the way inside again, brushing Atem’s prostate. He shivers in pleasure and holds Kaiba’s head where it is so he can keep sucking a mark onto his skin.

“Fine by me.” 

When Kaiba rolls his hips again the Pharaoh groans. 

Then the phone rings. 

Kaiba pushes himself up onto his elbows and glares at the phone. 

He reaches over and picks it up, still moving inside Atem but at a more leisurely pace. 

“What.” His eyebrows stay furrowed but he rolls his eyes. “And you needed to disturb me for this?” He kisses Atem whilst someone talks in his ear and when he replies it’s with a fair amount of scorn. “They can wait half an hour. Let them in but if they try to get into the main part of the house detain them.” He puts the phone down before there’s an answer. 

“Anyone important?” Atem asks. 

“Your Aunt.”

Atem frowns. 

“Technically and legally your aunt. She wants to see you. It’s not an emergency.” 

“I wonder what she wants,” he says absently, his attention drawn to Kaiba’s neck and the fading mark he’d made there a week ago. He runs his tongue over it and feels the sensation run through his lover. He smirks against his skin. 

“Want to stop?”

Atem laughs now. “Not at all.”

“Good.” There's a glint in Kaiba’s eyes.

Atem doesn’t have time to ask why before Kaiba’s arms slide up under his shoulder blades and he’s being fucked with abandon. His cock rubs Kaiba’s chest in time with his thrusts and his orgasm rushes up to meet him. 

He comes with a loud groan, Kaiba not far behind him. 

“That was...” Atem pants. “You are, amazing.”

“I do aim to please, My Pharaoh,” Kaiba teases. 

Atem groans, but not the lovely, pleased sound he had been making. “Don’t give me any ideas, Seto. I’ve got to go and speak to a woman who’s been avoiding me. The mother of my closest friend - and twin-soul - who I don’t think likes me very much.”

“Ah yes, such a bad influence on her punk-teenager who used to wear far too many belts and leather to school. Before he met you.” 

Atem laughs at that, lifting up as Kaiba slips out and cleans them. 

“He’s grown into the look now. He’s at least two inches taller.”

“Yeah, he’s growing into it, I suppose.” Kaiba towels him dry then uses the towel on himself. “Want me to come with you?”

“Please. I have no idea what she wants from me and I’d rather we at least greet her together.”

***

Mrs Muto is sat on one of the neat eggshell blue sofas in the reception room. 

She looks up and regards Atem carefully as he and Kaiba walk in to meet her, and is gracious enough to shake their hands when they introduce themselves. 

Atem shares a look with Seto, who nods. 

“I’ll leave you to it. You know where I am should you need to contact me.”

Atem smiles and leans in, reaches up and kisses his cheek before he goes. 

Mrs Muto’s eyes widen but he wants her to know what their relationship is before she says whatever it is she wants to. 

“How can I help you, Mrs Muto?” he asks, taking the adjacent seat to her, this one white with silver threads. Kaiba’s aesthetic is very much all about that dragon. 

“My father and son have informed me of your relation. Your upbringing and… situation.”

Atem nods, knowing the content of their cover story. 

“And... well, you’re the one I kept hearing Yugi talk to on his computer, aren’t you? He said he wanted to keep you a secret because he wasn’t sure how we’d react. But it’s clear that we’re all related.”

“We are, yes.”

“My father said he only found out recently; when Yugi told him why he wanted to go to Egypt. And he followed once he realised you really are his grandson.” She pauses. “How did you find us?”

“Yugi is talented at Duel Monsters and it became worldwide news. So I quietly reached out to him. I’d spent a lot of time not knowing where I came from or who my family were so finding his picture on tv one day was a shock.” Atem smiles. “He’s helped me to learn about my past and where I come from, through him I’ve come to know his friends.”

“And Mr Kaiba.”

“And Seto, Yes. Although he and I didn’t hit it off as well as myself and Yugi. During this last visit to Egypt, before I was due to move here, we, well, let’s just say that it became impossible to ignore how we felt about each other.”

“He’s how you got your residency approved, correct?”

“Correct. But our personal relationship isn’t the reason I work for Kaiba Corp.”

“Oh, no, please don’t think that’s what I was insinuating.”

Atem nods and waits as she appears to think through some things. 

“I am sorry for what you’ve been through. That my grandfather never knew of your existence or that of your...”

“My mother,” Atem says softly. Knowing that during his lifetime the daughter of Siamun Muran was his own mother and is thus the closest truth they’ve used. 

“Do you remember her?” 

“Only a little. She died when I was young. My father lived a few years longer. But even then I don’t remember too much.

“In many ways, Yugi and our friends were the first family I’d had in a very long time.”

“I’m sorry we didn’t know earlier. But I understand why you were worried about telling us, yourself and Yugi. Until now I haven’t know what to say to you.”

“What changed?”

“My father told me to stop being so afraid. That he’s met you and you’re a very capable, bright and educated young man. He said you’re also the one who helped Yugi to come out of his shell. For that I thank you.”

“He’s done a lot for me as well. As I said, he gave me a family and introduced me to Seto. I know we’re cousins but he’s my brother, really.”

She agrees. “Yugi said the same. And I think he needed you, without you, I worry that he would have stayed a quiet boy without many friends. You give him confidence. And you’re a welcome member of our family. May I call you Atem?”

“Of course.”

“Good. Well. I should go. I don’t want to take up too much of your time off. I know there’s a tournament coming up.”

“There is, yes.”

“Well then, I’ll see you soon.”

Atem gives a small bow, she must mean the Friday nights she stays out of the way of. Maybe she’ll be more present next time. 

He shows her out and Kaiba comes to stand behind him at the door as he waves her off. 

When the door closes he leans against it and faces Kaiba. 

“How was it?”

“Fine. I think she just wanted to make sure I knew she wasn’t angry about everything, or the version she knows.”

“I take it she’ll never be told the whole truth?”

“No. Even if she did believe it she’d know how much danger I unwittingly involved Yugi in. She means well so I won’t do that to her.”

Kaiba studies him. “Do you want to change our plans for this evening and see Yugi? I don’t mind if you do.”

He does want to see him, talk to him, and let him know what’s happened. But. He and Kaiba have special plans tonight. 

“How long will this meeting this afternoon take?” he asks. 

“Not long. Mokuba said he’s happy to handle most of it so we can head off early. Why?”

“Instead of heading off early can we stop by and see Yugi? Wherever he is?”

“Message him, we’ll see him on the way. If you’re sure.”

Atem steps forward, straight into Kaiba’s arms. 

“I’m sure.”

***

Kaiba watches Yugi and Atem hug whilst pretending he isn’t. He can appreciate their bond because of Mokuba but he thinks for Atem and Yugi it’s more like they’re twins. 

When he’s waved over by Yugi he walks over, surprised by it. 

“How awkward would it be if I hugged you?” Yugi asks. 

“Very,” he deadpans. But he unfolds his arms and accepts it, even going so far as to pat Yugi’s head the same way he does to Mokuba. 

Atem looks like he’s going to cry - hopefully the good kind of tears and Kaiba would like to leave now. With his boyfriend. Before things get more emotional. 

Yugi and Atem say their goodbyes and Kaiba takes the Pharaoh’s hand. 

“Thank you, I feel much better.”

“Anytime.”

Atem is looking at him the way he does some times; with so much tender affection and love, it threatens to overwhelm him. 

He remembers what it felt like to feel the full force of this man’s love and it was incredible. He’s sure there are other, more elaborate words to use, but incredible is close enough. 

He also wonders what it says about him that it took an ancient Egyptian King to finally make him open his heart. He isn’t sure anyone else could have, but then he thinks of Yugi and the others and realises it’s likely the same for them. 

They get back into the car and Roland drives them home.

***

They grab their luggage - packed and ready to go - and get into Kaiba’s jet. They’re quite the whole time, but it’s companionable and comforting.

The Ryokan Kaiba’s chosen for their stay has a patch of land set aside for Kaiba to land the jet, and they’re met by staff on the ground. KC security have been here since this morning and everything has been set up to make sure they’ll be safe and uninterrupted. They’re staying for two nights - they’ll be working during tomorrow but Mokuba insisted they take this time away, especially given the occasion.

Atem is excited about competing and has his deck sorted and tested - he and Kaiba have been duelling each other using different decks and strategies in their free moments. And it’s been fun. Kaiba insists his victories don’t count unless it’s his Blue-eyes deck but there’s no doubt it’s been making him happy.

So this time, aside from last-minute work that will no doubt be needed, is for them.

It’s their Anniversary. Their three month anniversary, but Yugi said it’s usually one people celebrate. And when he’d asked Kaiba about it he’d agreed eagerly.

Their room is lovely, well set and out traditional - aside from the door leading to the shower room. They have their own private bath on the balcony and access to the main baths should they want it.

Kaiba changes into a yukata and lies down on the bed mats. Atem does the same and expects to find him asleep when he comes back in. 

He isn’t, but he must be close to it. 

“Lie down with me?” Seto murmurs.

“Of course,” Atem replies, kneeling down and shuffling forwards until he can lie down next to Kaiba and rest his head on his chest.

He’s immediately wrapped in Kaiba’s strong arms and feels kisses pressed into his forehead and hair.

“Happy anniversary,” Kaiba whispers, his voice a low rumble. 

Atem puts an arm around his waist. “I love you.”

He hears Kaiba’s pleased huff and feels the words returned against his skin just as they fall into sleep. they drift off to sleep.

***

Bathing by the light of the moon and stars is both startlingly different and similar to being back in Egypt. 

The view is similar but he can’t hear the Nile, and his elaborate bath has been replaced by beautiful carved stone and wood. 

Kaiba is sat next to him with an arm around his shoulders. 

“You seem peaceful tonight,” Atem says, his hand squeezing Kaiba’s leg. 

“Hm, I am. Odd given I’ve never been anything other than on edge before a tournament before.”

“That would explain a few things.”

Kaiba raised his eyebrows but doesn’t comment on it. 

“I have bigger priorities now,” he explains instead. “Building a life with you being joint priority with making sure Mokuba is safe and happy. 

“I’m still going to do everything I can to beat you, mark my words. But if I don’t? Well, we can defeat another pair of duelists together.”

“Sounds good.”

Atem leans in closer, his head resting on Kaiba’s shoulder. There are so many things he wants to say, to tell him, but there is time. Thanks to his lover. 

“Do you miss it?” 

“Miss what?” Atem asks, confused. 

“Egypt. Your past.” He doesn’t sound sad or worried; more curious. 

“Not in a way that means I want to rush back, no. Not at all in fact. It brings me comfort to know they’re all at peace. And that one day I’ll see them again. With you beside me.”

Kaiba makes a sound of agreement. “Will they mind you having a male lover?”

Atem shakes his head. “No, not at all. You could have married me and ruled at my side if we so wished, had you been alive back then and not Seth. And not related to me, of course.”

“Of course, but from what I’ve seen not everyone in history avoided incest. And some were against love like ours.”

“True. But my dynasty wasn’t one of them. So much of Egyptian history has been lost over time. So many other nameless kings, queens, and rulers. You only know of Cleopatra because of what was written about her in other cultures and records that were found. Most were destroyed. 

“Our marrying and you ruling beside me? No one would have gone against that. It was also frowned upon to marry anyone of blood relation, just so you know.”

“That’s a relief.” 

Atem chuckles. “Seth was an excellent Pharaoh, and Kisara an excellent Queen, once she’d recovered.”

“The tablet tell you that?”

“Yes.”

This time it’s Kaiba that laughs. “I don’t know why I’m surprised.”

“It didn’t talk to me, I read it,” Atem clarifies. 

“Not sure that’s any better.”

“Says the man I know studies my language.”

“You have been teaching me. I’d be worried if you hadn’t noticed.”

“You astound and amaze me, Seto.”

“It’s an improvement on infuriate and annoy.” Kaiba challenges with a smirk. 

“You never annoyed me.”

Kaiba laughs. “Really?”

“Really. Antagonised is more accurate.”

“Maybe,” Kaiba concedes, but Atem can hear the humour in his voice. 

“You followed me to Egypt,” he says quietly, taking the conversation off on a tangent. 

“I think we’re both fully aware by now of just how far I’ll go for you.”

Atem sits up and looks at him, eyes dark sapphires in the low light; intense and beautiful. 

“Seto, I don’t know if this is the right time to mention it or ask, but.” He pauses, wanting to see if Kaiba will object. 

“Go on,” he prompts. 

“Would you do me the honour of marrying me? Of becoming my husband?”

Kaiba smiles his soft and beautiful smile. “Of course I’ll marry you,” he replies, kissing Atem’s forehead. He stays there, lips pressed to his skin. 

“Good. I wasn’t planning on asking so I’ll have to sort our rings for us but it feels like the right time. I’ve been sure I wanted to be with you always since our first night together.” His smile is perhaps a little sad with the memories of their desperation to love each other as much as one night would allow. He wouldn’t change it. None of it. Because it means he now has this, here with Kaiba. But it was painful for them both. 

“I’d never thought to suggest it but the captain on the ship could probably have married us.”

Atem raises his eyebrows. “I didn’t know that. But I think we spent our time wisely enough.”

“We did.” Kaiba’s smiling again; this time warm and happy. “We still are.”

“True. And we have plenty of time to work put the details.”

“Depends on how long you want to be engaged for,” Kaiba murmurs against his temple. 

“At least until after Yugi and the others have graduated.”

“That’s only a few months away,” Kaiba says, laughing lightly. 

“Do you think that’s too soon?”

He shakes his head. “Not at all, no. It’s just your certainty that we can get everything arranged in time that’s concerning me.”

“How big of a wedding do you want, Seto?” He’s met with silence. “Seto?” Atem turns in his arms and tries to meet his eyes. 

Kaiba drops his head down and away, but doesn’t shrug Atem off when he cups his cheek. 

“My love, what is it?”

“I don’t know,” he admits very quietly. But he grips Atem’s shoulder tightly. 

“That’s alright.” 

“No, it isn’t. I’m already planning on spending my life with you. This shouldn’t change anything but I...”

Atem’s heart breaks for Seto; this man who has been kept from love for so much of his life. His little brother his only lifeline. 

Yet he fought for Atem; to keep him in his life and by his side. 

“My love, we can have whatever sort of wedding you wish to have. Big or small.”

Kaiba smiles weakly. “You might come to regret that,” he teases. 

“Are you going to dress as a dragon?”

“No. If I ask nicely will you dress in your Pharaoh clothes?”

“For the wedding?” Atem’s eyebrows scrunch together. 

“For afterwards. I’m sure we can have them made for you. Especially since we spent an afternoon designing them.”

“You realise my short time as Pharaoh involved precisely none of the scenarios you’re imagining.”

“I do, yes.”

“And we don’t have to wait for a wedding night to do all of... that.”

“True. But it is supposed to be a special night. And, well. It will be, especially if I also arrange for us to spend it somewhere that looks appropriate. I’m sure we can have that built.”

“Kaiba, are you suggesting we recreate parts of my palace simply for role-play and sex?”

“Do you object?”

“Not at all. I’m relatively sure it’s inappropriate to have an erection in this bath, though.”

“It is frowned upon, yes.” Kaiba stands and brings Atem with him - the sudden chill of the air making him shiver. “That’s what the bedroom is for.”

***

Neither of them have much energy for more than eager hands and kisses exchanged between breaths but it’s still perfect. 

And Kaiba laughs when Atem flops down on top of him after cleaning them up. 

“I may be your fiancé but I’m not your pillow.”

“Hmm, I know.”

Kaiba puts his arms around him anyway - after covering them with the blanket - and let sheer exhaustion carry himself off to sleep. 

***  
Mokuba calls them in the morning after Kaiba asks him to. 

_“What’s up, bro? You guys should be resting before the tournament starts.”_

“We are,” Kaiba reassures him. Atem roles his eyes - he’s been ordered to replace bur given Kaiba won’t need to compete for the first few days he’s taking on a few things that need his attention. 

“But we have something to tell you,” Atem says. Taking Kaiba’s hand. 

_“Well tell me, then.”_

Their eyes meet and Kaiba lets Atem know he can tell Mokuba. 

“I asked Seto to marry me and he said yes.”

Mokuba cheers loudly. _“Of course he said yes! That’s awesome news! Does anyone else know?”_

“We’re going to call Yugi next. Then let the others know when we get back,” Atem says. 

He watches as Mokuba’s eyes light up. _“You told me first?”_

Atem catches Kaiba’s smile out of the corner of his eye. “Of course we did, Mokuba.”

_“Seto, I’m so happy for you! You too, Atem, obviously.”_

Atem squeezes Kaiba’s hand and kisses his cheek as he gets up from the table.

He takes his phone off the charger and brings up Yugi’s details. 

He waits until he’s outside before pressing call. 

_“Hey, Atem. Wasn’t expecting to hear from you until tomorrow.”_ He sounds pleased to hear from him anyway. 

“No, but I have some good news.”

_“Oh?”_

“I asked Seto to marry me last night.”

_“Really? You did?”_ He sounds understandably surprised. 

“I wasn’t expecting to either,” he explains with a chuckle. “But it felt like the right time and he said yes. So we’re getting married. And I want you to be my best man.”

_“Oh, Atem, that’s great! Congratulations. And of course, I will. You and Kaiba, huh,”_ he adds. _“I still can’t believe I didn’t realise beforehand. In retrospect, it’s kind of obvious how obsessed with you he was. And that despite what he said he knew we were two different people.”_

“It wasn’t obvious to me.”

_“Is that’s why you didn’t say anything?”_

Atem chuckles. “That is part of it, yes. But I was also embarrassed by my attraction to him, especially because I didn’t think he returned it. And I neither had my own body or my memories.”

_“Yeah, there was that. But, Atem, that night on the boat, I keep meaning to ask you, what happened?”_

“He came to talk to me. And, well, one thing lead to another and we admitted our love for each other.”

_“Atem...”_

“It’s alright, Yugi. We knew it was our last and only chance before the duel to decide my fate. What I didn’t know was what he’d do to save me.”

_“I wish I’d known there was another way,”_ Yugi admits quietly, sadly.

“None of us did. But Seto needed to try.”

_“We’re all grateful that he did. And I think he was right. Dying again wasn’t a reward, not when I thought about it afterwards.”_

“Yugi, please don’t ever blame yourself. If anything we were all just doing what we thought was right. It took Seto making his plea to give me the hope of another way.”

_“Yeah. That’s true. His mind doesn’t really work like the rest of ours,”_ Yugi says. 

“Hm, he’s certainly unique.” There’s a smile in his voice as he speaks, turning round and leaning on the balcony to see Seto still talking to Mokuba. “He doesn’t believe in fate but I can’t imagine ever finding anyone in my original time that I love as much as him.”

Yugi laughs. _“No, that’s true. But I think he’d be pleased to know that, deep down. And at least he believes in magic now.”_

“True. He told me some of the denial was so that he didn’t have to face his feelings.”

_“He must have been terrified.”_ Yugi pauses. _“Were you?”_

“I don’t think it had caught up with me yet. I was so overwhelmed with having my memories back and Zork being destroyed. I knew you had to free me so I wouldn’t be stuck in the puzzle for another five thousand years. 

“So, not terrified. Sad. Immensely. I wanted to stay, even before Kaiba came to see me.”

_“His determination to win worked in your favour.”_

“What do you mean?”

_“For Kaiba, losing meant literally losing you. Winning would be to spend his life with you. He really did want you to be happy. He’s come a long way.”_

“So have I.”

_“Well yeah, Atem, we all have.”_ There’s rustling around Yugi and the sound of a door opening. _“Well I have to go, we’re heading to Mai and Joey’s for the day. I’ll see you when you get back.”_

“Alright. Could you leave it to me to tell everyone? It’s not a secret so much as I want to tell them.”

_“Of course, no problem. I’ll see you soon.”_

He hangs up and watches as Kaiba does the same with Mokuba, walking over to him and sitting down, legs dangling over the edge next to Atem. 

The pharaoh breathes out and settles in against Kaiba’s side.

Then it’s just them and the sounds from the forest and shoreline nearby.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!


End file.
